


Errorink fanfic - universe no.1

by Gonerkid2000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BDSM, Chocolate, Ectobiology, Errorink - Freeform, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Ink is a Jerk, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sweet, alternate Universe - _____tale, alternate Universe -errortale, core!Frisk, error suffers, fresh is kinda nice, hints of afterdeath - Freeform, inkerror - Freeform, there is no paperjam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonerkid2000/pseuds/Gonerkid2000
Summary: What will happen if the destroyer became friend with the protecter?Readers, you’re on a wild ride here .Ink , error , fresh , dream , nightmare , and all the characters does NOT belong to me . In case you can’t tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad by me.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/176289757-errorink-fanfic-ink-is-soulless-while-error-is
> 
>  
> 
> Oh btw there is no Inktale . Ink ‘s universe is ____tale.  
> Just some common misconception.

blue strings trangled in the guardian's paintbrush.He gave his glitching opponent a dirty look before using the paintbrush to cut away the strings. A smirk on his face when his opponent sweared at him,again.

That,my reader,was a daily thing for our main characters ,error and ink. But they are not gonna fight forever,are they?

I guess we'll find out soon what will happen between the two,the destroyer and protcter. 

The colourful house had a weird smell to it , it's the smell of blood and green magic.ink sat alone on his sofa,healing himself from the fight that he just been through. Surly,he thought, surly error won't hit him THAT hard after the fight before this . Welp,ink is wrong.

Error was eating chocolate he stole from underfell to heal himself just now but a certain annoying skeleton decided to come and annoy him,or should I say , fresh .

"Hozitgonin' ma radical bro?its me your cool funky neighborhood skelebro!" Fresh 's voice is way too loud for error to pretent as if he didn't hear him,so he stood up.

"GeT OuT!" Error gave his first warning. Fresh simply gave him a look that said "make me" And so he did. Let's just hope he don't break the anti void apart.

Back to our inky,he now has finished healing himself and is drawing a lovely picture of one of the many aus. Not underlust you fucking pervert. Haventale.

The sweet peace has land upon them for once in a blue moon , maybe except poor fresh .

 

The smell of blood stains the air in the doodle sphere once more as ink and error stand , ready for a second round of fight. 

"GiVe uP SqUiD, You KnOW YoU CaNnOT bEaT Me."error taunted but ink barely heard him. "Welp,error,"ink spoke slowly "I guess there is only one option now..." ink pulled out the red paint in his paint stash . 

Get inked in the face , error.

Error opened up glitchy portals and jump into them quickly before opening another one , if ink catch up to him he'll be ... not dead but probably hurt . Error stole a glance behind him and saw ink with two red eyes coming after him. That's bad.

Error is tied up in pink strings (made by rage mode inky) and ink is watching him with interest."wow,error,never thought I'll see you like THIS." He pokes him in the cheek and laghted.

Error.exe crashed

The first thing error see when he wake up is ink 's face , and ink poked his cheek again once he had rebooted. Welp,he didn't crash again but glitches covered his cheek,together with a light yellow brush.

"Look at your face ! Error,you are blushing yellow so hardcore!" Error blushed deeper but the word yellow gave him an idea. He pushed his hand a little so he can at least free one of his arms, it took a while and ink is still annoying him really much . Finally, he free his hand and now ,with one hand free ,you would expect him to tie ink up and hurt him or something. But not this time.

Now now,if you are think about dirty stuff then you are wrong . I would say it if this chapter is NSFW .so yeah 

Error lean forward and with one hand , he grasped the yellow paint with his strings and stuff it down ink after opening the cap.

"Wha-"the yellow paint made its way all the way done ink's throat and he felt,something.

Happiness and anger mixed into one,but as the red paint is wearing off ,ink feel ,happy.

Seeing his chance , error tired to run but ink caught him with ease, eyes turning into the starkly ones,ink lean down to error as error held his glitchy arms in defense.

"Don't worry , I am not going to hurt you ." Ink whispered in error 's non existence ear."I am tired of the fighting and I wanted to be friends."

Usually, error will tell him to fuck off and dust himself . But this is not usual, ink is still on his red paint and it would be unwise to provoke him again. So , error , who is crazy but not stupid, had a truce with his hated enemy, ink .

And that's how the war between the protecter and the destroyer ended,except not quite.

Prepare yourselves for drama , readers . You're on a wild ride.


	2. The truce

" Error? " ink stuck his head into the portal he just open to see only an empty anti void. He quickly pull his head back and yes , the white space is scaring him.

"WhaT do YoUU WanT , SQuiD?" Ink finches at that nickname and turn back to see error .

"Well error, after our truce, I have received some reports about underfell..." error raised his non existent eyebrow " I Did NoThInG tO tHat DirTy GliTcH!"

"No,red told me that all his chocolates are missing in a day, and..." ink pointed at error 's chocolate stained mouth." What is this?"

"NOt cHocOlAte!!!" Error wipe it off quickly and ink enreached into his pocket to find 15 chocolate bars. 

"how did you even managed to stuff this many chocolate bars in?" Ink exclaimed 

A few minutes later and ink has been bribed by error with 7 chocolate bars. 

Looking at ink 's contented face , error made a metale note to steal more chocolates from underfell next time.

" error , I think I luv uuuu" ink said they lean together for a kissssss

No readers, that is not real

 

Error woke up from a horrible dream that he can't remember, it has ink in it and he was in it too!

Ink woke up from a embarrassing dream that he has no idea what happened .

It is a long night for the both of them , for they have never been close to anyone before . Ink had no soul and cannot feel anything. Error has only talked to blueberry and sent him back to underswap a long time ago.

The two lonely skeletons with power akin to a god couldn't sleep for that night .

Could it be because dream invited both of them to a party tomorrow ?

 

Extra: 

Dream wondered if it was really a good idea of inviting the former destroyer of universe to the party. He know he had a truce but what if he drinks too much?

He strengthen his arms but accidentally pushed the letter for the destroyer into the multiverse mailbox. 

Dream made a mental note to destroy the mailbox as soon as possible.

 

A very long night indeed...


	3. The party will not go well -dream

" sQuiD BOY, ThiS is a PaRtY?" Error whispered in ink' s non is existence ear.

"Yes error , can you do one thing for me?" Ink has an annoyed look on his face.

"WhAt Do You wAnT mE tO dO?"error asked

"Shut your mouth and enjoy the party."

Error silenced himself and just followed ink , he saw a bunch of " glitches " as what he would call them, and is using all his efforts not to use his strings and destroy all of them .

Ink looked at the now safe and protected aus and smiled . There is underfell,underswap, swapfell, underworld , underlust,classic undertale,haventale,dreamtale,nightmare and dream, Horrortale , dusttale(although there is only dust sans),killertale,xtale,dreamswap,Flowerfell,altertale,reapertale,Aftertale,underfresh gztale,echotale and many more aus 

Dream, as the host , had to manage all the evil sanes including his brother nightmare. Ink , as dream 's bff , went to help and error, who was scared that he would get punched in the face by underswap papyrus,had to follow ink and dream.(he is definitely stronger than swap paps but he can't fight back. Blame ink)

One part of following ink is boredom,all they do is keep the bad sans from fighting and it was hard as dust stole some wine from drinktale.so yeah , they are drunk.

Ink 's duty is to stop them but error don't need to do that , so error joined in bad sanes for a shot instead . So error .

Error is not a good at liquor so soon he is no longer sober. Now he is dragging ink to drink with him.

"Coooome oN Inky CoMe aNd DrinK With MEee"

Readers, I am proud to inform you that ink agreed.

That night, two very drunk skeleton returned to their homes.

No ,readers, nothing happened despite your hope. Our main characters only talked a bit .

Prepare yourselves for the next chapter, some real shit is about to go down.


	4. The jealous ink

"Look , I cAn FlLLllYYy!" Ink stared at the drunk error. After three hours and error is still drunk,so error.

"Yes yes you can.thank god blueberry came and tell me to help you or you would have broken the anti void by now" Blueberry saw error returned home drunk and as the good berry he is , he offered to send him home when error almost blast blueberry 's hand.

So yeah , blueberry came crying for ink to help error and so they both carried error to his anti void.

" you're lucky that blue is helping you after what you did to him." Ink sighed 

"BLuE?" Ink pointed at blue and error turned towards him.

" AReyou inkY oR bluE?" Error pointed at blue " he is .." before ink could answer, error lean forwards and gave blue a quick kiss on the cheek.

Not readers , this fanfic is about Errorink, not errorberry. 

Slow reaction, error.

" oH God I ThOuGht YoU WeRe InKy!" THat made the guardian madder as error said that,now he is trying to find excuses!

"Liar, error, why would you want to kiss me?ink's pupils turned purple triangle shaped.

"I jUsT ThoUgHt It iS tO CelEbRAte uS bEinG frIends!" Error pushed blue aside.

" wow error, just who do you think you are? You know full well that I am the guardian of the universe and will never become friends with you."

That hit error and he nodded.

"Just leave me alone." Was what ink left him.

 

No , readers ,ink isn't a bitch in this . Our ink is just can't feel anything, he is a monster inside and outside.

Ink is trying to draw in his colorful house but couldn't draw a thing , his mind kept thinking of what he said and how hurt error is when he finished. He had only done it so error won't get too attached to him, error will be hurt when with someone as feelingless as him and might go extreme when he is angry. Yes , you can't say that ink doesn't like error, but only as a friend . And to prevent any kind of love between error and him, he had to shoo error away.

Ink told himself that he is a jerk.


	5. Don't forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people cannot understand how error and ink became friends so I thought I should just explain a little.
> 
> Error is actually kinda shy and only is ok with blueberry since he is kidnapped . So without using volance which will break the truce( he really don't want to break it since he has grown tired of destroying aus and running away , and ink has make him some simple aus that he can destroy)so he had to stick with ink , and ink is a friendly guy so of course they r friends!
> 
> Error was really drunk when he kissed blueberry 
> 
> The bad sanses made error and ink drunk on purpose so something can happen

Ink spaced around the room, thinking of ways to fix error and his relationship. He is soulless but not heartless, he certainly want a friend back and he happened to just say something really bad, like , really really really bad.

To take his mind of the glitchy skeleton, he decided to check on the new aus to make sure error didn't destroy them or something, and also just for fun.

" dreamdust,ok cool, jamstale?what the fuck is that?" He looked through the list of aus until he stopped at a particular one, errorlust.

"..."

Readers! We will be coming to our first NSFW chapter ( in the next chapter Kay?)

Meanwhile, as I am a big fucking tease, we shall show error.

Error ... he seemed mad as he is ,welp, rebooting every thirty seconds and mumbling curses to himself softly. He even has a big bar of chocolate from underfell in his hand which he didn't touch ,and couldn't touch anyway.

Error blames himself, for not being a friend good enough for ink , and not having another friend other than ink or blueberry. He could find blueberry but his bro will kill him if he sees error close to blueberry . Blueberry is probably really embarrassed from the accidental kiss anyway. So it would be unwise.

Anyone else is really out of question, but maybe he can try on a sans that is more...accepting?

He thought hard , underfell is a no no, after so much chocolate stolen there. Undertale sans is too justified so nope.swapfell is not an option and haventale would not let him take a step inside. 

He need an au , hell, even a timeline that can accept him. Or simply a person that is willing to talk.

The omega timeline.

Core!frisk.

A certain grey looking frisk is dragged into the anti void by error, that frisk is of course , core frisk.

A long talk is gonna happen.


	6. errorlust (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg first smut I am writing !!!!! Bear with this awful thing Kay??

Ink stepped into the group of errorlust, it is still the anti void but pinkish in color, and there is only a big colorful house in the whole au.

That house looked liked ink's house but pinker.

Ink didn't want to peak in the house but he need to .

Is he going to?

Welp, me the big tease coz you will only know at the end of the chapter.

Lol just kidding .

Ink peaked into the house through a heart window, nothing on the courch.

He teleport in and he can smell the smell of sex and moans coming from the bedroom upstairs that sounds a lot like himself. 

So he went up, knowing his house, he avoided all the creaks in the stairs and made it up without a sound.

He opened his bedroom door and there he was , except naked and obviously getting fucked by error.

Wow , he thought , this au creater has a dirty mind and totally don't know him very well. Ink will never be this lewd even if he drink the pink paint. But it was still a good idea.

Lust ! Error slammed into lust ! Ink again and again and lust ink ,overstimulated by his thrusting, begged for more still.Lust error probably noticed because he slowed down a bit and rub at his clit a little to make lust ink cum quicker.

It worked. Lust ink came on lust error and error gave a few more sloppy thrusts before releasing inside lust ink.

"sO,my DeaR KiNKy InKy, WoUlD yoU lIkE AnotHeR RouNd Or A bAtH tO cLeAn yOur cuNt?"

Hearing error talk dirty like this made ink hard already despite it being error from another au . The two love birds in the room probably didn't know that an alternative version of one of them had seen all the things they have done.

Oh! And he filmed it as well.

Now , now readers . technically I created errorlust coz it never existed before I thought of it . Jk there is no errorlust I just made it up for the story plot and some lemonz .

I made up dreamdust and jamstale too , btw.

Please don't hate me for posing this shit.


	7. Advice sucks

After listening to error's grumble about ink for an hour straight, core frisk is felling asleep and error is using all the curses that he knew to curse ink.

"tHaT SoN oF a BiTcH AcTalLy DO ThAt shIt tO mE..."core Frisk whimpered at the language and decided that error is really more trouble than they think he is.

"Error."

"sO I mUsT mAke tHat AsShoLe pAy..."

"Error!"

"We coUlD coNsiDer bUrNinG.."

"ERROR!"

"WhOa,bUdDy ,ChiLl."core frisk simply roll their eyes and told him " I have a plan to find out why ink hates you."

"Whoa,really?how?"

"We need someone really good at relationships problems, maybe a therapist at a appropriate au."

"wHat Do yOu mEaN aPprOpRiAte au?"

Readers, error know which au he is gonna go before he even said.

Underlust.

Amazingly, underlust timeline has already reached the surface and lust frisk is starting a new one. " HuH, iT iS beCaouSe tHis Au iS sO DisgustINg !"

"Not true." Lust frisk replied " I love my au very much and I really don't welcome you . Thank core."

"YoU Are a FreAk ToO?"

Lust frisk gave core frisk a " I am done " look and left.

" error... nevermind. Let's go find a therapist or something." Core is beginning to regret their decision they've made .

Ink is not at that NSFW au that the shameless author (aka: me) has created and was back at the doodle sphere . The golden pages like aus filled the doodle sphere up,and not one of them is damaged. Ink smiled in relief, he thought for sure that error is gonna destroy few of the aus.

Speaking of error , where is he?

Ink sense error 's magic somewhere. 

Ink looked into that au and of course it was underlust.

Ink's face :😐

Ink is after your ass , error.

" so, you are telling me that your friend suddenly was mad at you for no reason and you need a therapist for that shit?" Lust sans crossed his arms.

"...yEs?"

"You don't need a relationship therapist for this! This apologize to your inkY and the end!"

"..."

"Unless you two are a couple then don't come knocking at my door! Relationship as in romance relationship!"

Error really don't like to be told off, especially by a dirty glitch . 

Now now, readers, he is not gonna rape lust sans or something .

He held out his hand , and raise it up. The blue strings already tightening at lust sans' neck .

" I don'T liKe yoU, Or yOur AdVicEs."

RIP lust sans.( jk jk look for the next chapter Kay?)


	8. Q and A

Now, people asked how long is this story so I guess I will just aws some questions.

Q: how many parts do you think this is gonna end up as

20+ I think

Q: how am gonna know that a chapter is NSFW?

I will write it out big in the chapter 

Q : I only ship Soriel so your fanfic sucks.

Ok bitch , go masterbate to Soriel shit then.

Q: do you do requests?

Yep in my other book

Q: which is your favorite sans?

Lots ! Nightmare,ink,error,error404,cross and lots more

Q: do you have your own sans oc?

Nope

Q: are you a genocide person or a pacifist?

Genocide

Q: are you more like ink or error

Depends,I am also an artist ( I only draw for fun) and I am pretty creative. But because sometimes I have bad habits ( like tearing paper into shards ) 

Q: do you ship Soriel or frans?

Frans. Now before you Ssy I am a pedo, I am in frisk age range. And before you say I wanna ship myself with sans, I ship ut sans and blueberry and other ships like that. Anyways I only ship adult female frisk x sans . ( actally I envy sans coz he can teleport, I wish I can so I don't have to walk to school )


	9. Mistakes were made

Lust is tied up by the neck, error tightened it .

No readers , I know you all want lust to be killed but nope.

Ink reached out for his paintbrush and creates a portal to underlust.

Lust's face turned blue.

Ink walked into the place with error's magic in it and ...

Readers,ink just saw error tried to kill an au .

The truce is over.

The blue glitchy soul of error was held in ink 's hand , their fight in a nutshell: ink drank red paint, error got caught and here we are , readers.

Ink knew that the best thing to do is to destroy error 's soul and turn him into dust.

But he didn't.

No no no no no ! Readers , ink hasn't fell in love , he just remembered that error is ...

An au.

He couldn't bring himself to destroy an au, even if this au is the destroyer.

So he let go , the soul floated back into error .

Then ink left, he left error in the doodle sphere , all hurt and alone.

Ink left error to die, just so he didn't have to do it himself.

Now , readers , don't cry at ink 's cruelty yet.

A certain colourful and annoying skelebro is passing by the doodle sphere.

"Yo error , what ya doin' here in da doodle sphere ? Comin' Da destroy more aus? Not cooool."

" shuT tHe uP anD hElP mE"

"Dude , inky did this? Not cooool."

Fresh approach error and error tensed , he should know that fresh, has no emotion as well .

Panic stranded his mind and he screamed at him to get lost.

" that's not cool , bud."

Fresh kneel down and begin to heal error.

" woah bud, your face was priceless when you scream , guess I had da help ya ." Green magic pooled into error , and his broken bones are healed .

Error really didn't know if he should thank the asshole or slap him for making fun of him.

So he did both.


	10. Fresh surprise

"Aww, bro wha was da slap for? I'm curin' ya !"

Error 's bones are fully cured and he moved his arm around a little, perfect.

" tHanKs , aSshOlE. I GueSs I ShoUlD tHanK yoU foR yOuR hElP."

Fresh raised an eyebrow and shook his head , his glasses turned into " no wonder"

" no woNdEr whAt? "Error noticed it.

" no wonder ya and da inky bro can't get along."

" wHaT dO yoU mEAN?"

"Listen, error brah, ya don't go chasing a guy like inky brah around by destroying stuff. Ya got da make inky bro happy."

Error thought hard , make his friend happy, he could do that.

But my readers , they are not friends anymore , are they? 

Ink is at underlust , fixing the damage error has caused.

To his astonishment, nothing much was broken so he decided to attend to lust and ask him what happened.

" erm... lust, I would need you to tell me what happened and I can help you.."

"Oh! Ink ? Where's error?"

"I already got rid of him, he will bother you no more."

"WHAT?"

Ink hurried to the doodle sphere to save error as soon as possible , he would have been dust since he left error there to die for so long. Ink jumped in the beloved doodle sphere and..

Error is gone.

Ink felt his world spin , he just killed an au that is innocent . It is his fault.

Sure, ink didn't have emotions, but he has a duty- to protect aus from harm.

And he let an au to die?

Wow , ink . Just wow.

What have you done , ink?

I told you that he sucks at his job.

Yeah, couldn't protect the au from error before and now killed his friend.

You are a heartless bastard, ink.

Ink opened up a portal and escaped from the doodle sphere .


	11. Sweet and fluff

Error looked everywhere for ink, he knew that some misunderstanding happened and was looking everywhere for his friend.

He couldn't find him.

And for once, readers, the author is gonna give some mercy and make things work faster.

Error thought of one place .

He hurried over.

 

 

Empty.

 

So empty and white

 

TOO empty.

Ink sat alone in the white void , yes, it is the anti void.

It is scaring him.

He couldn't move , the pressure of the air laid on his shoulders.

Breaking him.

A few chocolate bars laid around , ink picked up one.

Opens the wrapper.

" HeY sHoRtY ! don'T yOu kNoW bEttEr tHeN tO stEal mY ChoCoLaTe?"

Ink turned around, and saw the familiar smirk on error's face.

" ShortY , " ink was pulled over into a tight hug , error signs appeared on error but he ignored it.

"I LovE yOu."

"...me too."

Error let go of ink .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: hey guys , before you start celebrating or screaming that the story is unrealistic, wait just one fucking second plz.
> 
> They don't love each other.
> 
> Error only told ink that he loved him as fresh advised him to make ink happy. Welp, he is not good at that kind of thing ( he even kissed blue) 
> 
> Ink has no emotions , he only agreed as he is guilty of almost killing error.
> 
> And he thought that making error sadder will make him- the protecter of Universe a son of a bitch.
> 
> So yeah , don't get ya hopes up.
> 
> They do not love each other.
> 
> And probably never would.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ha, jkjk . This is a fan fic so they will fell in love.
> 
> Just slowly.
> 
> For now, we'll see how things go.
> 
> No smut yet ( ya dirty sinner) the next few chapters is gonna be fluff and relentionship thing.
> 
> Peace out 
> 
> *i will not be posting on tumblr anymore coz everyone is reading this fanfic there and I get no views😭
> 
> So yeah come and read here Kay?
> 
> Make life easy for me.


	12. Yellow drugs

1 bottle.

2 bottles.

3...

4......

 

Ink pour it down his throat (?) , a wave of happiness washed over his body.

 

He has been with error for a month now, everything is just fine but ...

Something is off, ink 's happiness paint is running out.

Ink is only to act happy around error by drinking the paint, and without the paint...

He ' s only a soulless monster.

 

Sure sure, he could drink the pink paint and screw error which would be something that some of my readers would want.

However, ink is not that desperate yet.

Ink got up , opened a portal and went to collect paint from his universe .

 

He calls it : ____tale.

 

Let's go and see how error is doing , shall we?

 

Error didn't have much things to do . His hobby is destroying aus and making puppets but he couldn't do the former after he got together with ink .

Thinking of the cute artist skeleton, error didn't even notice a small smile appearing on his face.

A rare sight to see the former destroyer smile.

Error grabbed the needles beside him and began making a ink doll . His old one was too torn.

Face it , error. You just miss your lover.

The voice rang in error 's head and he blushed a little, thinking of that skeleton.

Thinking how he would look like if error gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, or maybe how he would react if error gave him a tight hug.

Error shook his head on the thought, sure , pulling ink into a tight embrace is romantic and shit but he still has haphephobia.

His mind wondered around and he starts thinking what ink would look like if he does... lewd things with him.

Ink has a rainbow blush over his face as error removed his shorts and...

Yeah readers, error needs to drink some bleach.

" aRh, wHy dOnt I gO aNd lOok foR thAt rAinbOw AsShoLe mYseLf iNstEad oF jUst ThinKinG oF hIm?"

Error opened his own glitchy portal and stepped into the doodle sphere, seeing all the new aus being created, he resisted the urge to destroy them with his blue strings and went straight to inky colorful house somewhere in the doodle sphere.

Error walked into the house , and of course , ink is not here. Error frowned, he would expect ink to be here in the table , painting whatever or something but he is not here.

Error went upstairs and to ink's room . It is a little too colorful for error and there is still no one there at all.

A few sketchbooks laid around in the room and tons of colorful papers covered the floor , making it almost impossible to go in the room.

Error simply teleported to the bed and laid there , smelling the familiar smell of paint in the sheets.

How cool would it be if he could get the real ink on those very same sheets and make him scream his name?

Error .exe crashed.

Error took quite a while to reboot, he looked around and he realized that he was not on the bed anymore.

He must have fallen from the bed when he reboot, he pushed himself up from the floor . His pevis hurts for some reasons as he do so . Error looked down at where he was sitting and apparently, he was sitting on a hard cover book.

No wonder his butt hurts like hell.

Error picked up the book and was going to toss it far away before he saw the title .

It says :" ink's diary "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: error !!! Don’t do it!!!  
> Error: * flips open the diary *


	13. The diary

Dear diary 

I fought error again today , very unpleasant, if you ask me.

 

Dear diary,

Wow! Me and error became friends.

 

Dear diary,

That bad error kissed blueberry!!! On purpose?!!!

 

Dear diary, 

I hurt error, but in the end we got together. He is my lover now.

 

Error smiled at the cute handwriting and a few drawings in the book, sure, he knows that peeking in ink's diary is not right but... 

what ink doesn't know will not harm him, would it?

But still ,error. That's mean of you .

Error continue looking through the diary, it contains of mostly daily stuff like: I need more chocolate bars or error held my hand for 2.41 seconds. Things like that made error smile , it was too sweet.

He continue flipping throught the pages, wanting to see more of the cute handwriting but instead, a messy handwriting replace it.

Dear diary,

I ran out of paint.

Dear diary,

How am I gonna be with error?

Dear diary,

Should I break up?

Error's eyelight contracted at the last diary entry, he was going to lose his inky at this rate!

Error also stared confused at the first diary entry, what does it mean by : paint??? He had a feeling that this had to do with the sudden change . Ink will never say stuff like breaking up even in a diary, what does this all mean?

Yeah yeah , author, you shouldn't kept error so confused.

Ink looked around in his empty world, he fired down the heavy feeling in his bones and looked around. There is nothing.

"Weird...no paint?" He mumbled , feeling sick . He couldn't take it! It was too white and empty! He felt as if... he was going to disappear again.

Ink hurried to his portal, stepping into it and squeezing his eye sockets shut.

When ink opened his eye sockets again, he was back to the safe and sound doodle sphere again, his home.

He stepped into his colourful house and place his paintbrush down.

"We're home , broomie."

He walked towards his bedroom, deciding if he should take a bath or write his diary entry. After some consideration, he settled on the latter and opened his door.

The sight of the destroyer surprised him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ! Cliffhanger! Do you guys think they are gonna make up ? Should I give them more suffering before they live a happy ending?
> 
> Ok so the next few days are Chinese New Year and my school got vacation for a few days so I think I can come up with a little more chapters, stars, I may even finish the story!
> 
> After this story I am writing a one shot thing to practice my lemonz skills , got any requests tell me kAy? Then if no one got requests then I write my own pair like afterdeath or some shit Kay?


	14. Extra.    ask error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few questions you guys might wanna know , asked by my frIends.

Friend 1: how much do you love ink?

 

A:100%

B:101%

C:all my life.

Error:... a,b and c...

 

*insert romantic music*


	15. Pink is for arouse

"Errrrm...."

Yeah,readers.the situation is really awkward for both the skeletons.

So ink stepped into his room , squeezed out a fake , bright smile and hugged error.

Of course , ink only did that to hide his face and save the energy of fake smiling, he thought hard about what he could do to make him feel something , anything just so error would not notice.

What if error notice that Ink is not able to feel, and spread that news around the aus , losing the trust ink had build in them? That would be the last thing Ink wanted and he must do something.

Error is feeling...welp, ink caught error in his room. Smiled and hugged his for over five minutes and they just stand there hugging? What in the stars are they doing?

Back to our inky, who totally didn't notice that he is acting like a dumbass even if he didn't have an ass, ink reached in his paint stash. Yellow is empty, nope.

Blue is half filled but why the fuck would ink just start crying? 

Red is full but ink isn't gonna be angry and beat his lover up.

Green for disgust, nope. Purple,nope.

It is below him , but he could use error for it, error may even love him more after the experience or something.ink couldn't see the wrong in it so he piped the pink paint open, gulping it down his non existent throat and let go of error.

Yeahhhh, readers. I am feeling for some smut today . Ready?

Staring into ink's lust filled eyes which just turned into twin hearts , error looked at the pink paint then to the budge in ink's pants.

"i aM nOt A gIrL ! foRm SomEtHinG eLsE!"

"I can say the same to you, error. Form something I can use or I'll have to make you do it."

Yeah , ink you're a fucking jerk.

 

Hahahhahah!! You think I am gonna have smut? NOPE , wait for the next chapter kids!(I think I am sugar high)

Ok but serious there will be sin next chapter. You know, the nice kinky BDSM shit and stuff.

Oh and kinky inky rhymes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I am a lazy dick , fight me.  
> Ok jk I am gonna be a “good, kind , pretty young lady”


End file.
